


Cliche

by adult_disneyprincess (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Derek Saves Stiles, Derek is afraid of the Steriff, Dry humping on a couch, F/M, Hurt Stiles, Insecure Derek, Jealous Derek, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nerd Stiles, Punk Derek, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Stiles Saves The Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/adult_disneyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s cliché as shit, Stiles thinks. The nerd in love with the punk. He figures he wouldn’t want Derek Hale so much if he didn’t have those fucking tattoos everywhere, didn’t give a shit what people thought about him, and didn’t wear those stupid leather jackets. They’re not the same jacket either, Stiles has counted at least four different ones that the resident punk owns</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s cliché as shit, Stiles thinks. The nerd in love with the punk. He figures he wouldn’t want Derek Hale so much if he didn’t have those fucking tattoos everywhere, didn’t give a shit what people thought about him, and didn’t wear those stupid leather jackets. They’re not the same jacket either, Stiles has counted at least four different ones that the resident punk owns.

            “You’re so fucking pathetic.” Scott tells him, and Stiles wants to argue but he can’t so instead he throws a stale roll from his lunch at his best friend. Scott just smirks, and Stiles goes back to his favorite pastime but Derek has disappeared. Sighing, Stiles tries to pay attention to his friends talking.

            Stiles chews on his straw as Scott goes on about lacrosse practice, and Allison is nodding her head politely. Stiles isn’t sure if Scott likes Allison or what the deal is and he makes a mental note to ask later. Stiles spots Lydia making her way over to the table, and he waves at her. She sits down, and sends Stiles a wink. Stiles blows her kiss, and he cannot believe that the girl he was in love with is now one of his best friends. Jackson lands in the seat next to his girlfriend with a thud. “What up Jack-Attack?” Stiles says. Jackson pops his head up and glares at Stiles.

            “Shut up, Stilinski. Go stalk Hale or something else equally sad.” He hisses, and puts his head back on the table. Lydia pats his back with one hand, while holding a book in the other. Stiles grabs his heart in mock offense causing Allison to giggle, and Scott to roll his eyes. He knows that if he cannot laugh at his pathetic crush that it will kill him from the inside out.

            “Love you too, Jackie.” Stiles says, and Jackson groans loudly in annoyance. Stiles would never admit it to anyone, but he has a soft spot in his heart for Jackson and his sarcastic comments. Before anyone can say anything else the bell signaling for the students to go back to class.

            “I just got here!” Jackson whines, and Lydia rolls her eyes. Stiles sighs loudly, and get up to throw his things away. He has calculus next, and he really doesn’t want to go. He didn’t really want to sign up for it at the beginning of the year, but he need the extra GPA points it gives so he could have at least some chance of beating out Lydia for valedictorian.

            Stiles makes it halfway to his class before someone knocks his books out of hands, and call him a loser. Stiles rolls his eyes as he bends down, and he feels someone looking at him. He looks behind him and sees Derek “I am sex on legs” Hale staring right at him. Stiles feels his face blush red, as he somehow manages to get on his feet and speed walk to class. He curses himself as he trips slightly on his way to his math class.

****

            “Right at me. Like he could see all the wet dreams he has been responsible for.” Stiles tells Scott as they work on homework at Stiles house. Scott gives Stiles an disgusted look as he tries to solve a math problem. “No, dude, you have to solve what’s in the parenthesis before you the work the exponents.” Stiles tries to explain, and Scott erases his work.

            “Maybe he wasn’t looking at you.” Scott says, and Stiles glares.

            “This is the closest I am going to get. Do not rob that from me.” Stiles tells him, and Scott just nods as he stares blankly at the sheet in front of him. Stiles sighs and takes the paper, working out a problem step by step so Scott can hopefully understand, and slides it back over.

            “Thanks, dude.” Scott mutters, and Stiles pats him on the shoulder.

            “I could talk to him. If he wasn’t always surrounded by his insanely attractive friends.” Stiles says. Derek has exactly three friends that usually always with him. Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, and Vernon Boyd. Stiles wasn’t afraid of them per say, but he’s pretty Boyd could throw him out a window. Isaac and Erica could just kill him with their eyes.

            “Isaac is nice.” Scott comments, and Stiles looks at him,

            “Yeah, nice looking which means that I would flail on the floor without even uttering a word.” Stiles says, throwing his hands in the air. Scott sighs, and Stiles flops himself down on his bed. Scott reaches out with his hand not holding a pencil to pet at Stiles hair. Stiles makes a content humming noise, and throws an arm around Scott. It isn’t weird for them to be this close, and Stiles appreciates it.

            Stiles manages to fall asleep with Scott still doing his homework, and when he wakes up Scott is gone. He stumbles downstairs to see his father sitting at the table reading the paper, and Stiles sits next to him. “Pizza?” He mumbles, and John nods. Stiles hates that his dad has been working too hard at the station, and he rarely gets to see him.

            “Scott said he would see you tomorrow.” John says, and Stiles nods reaching for the phone. He orders a large cheese pizza, and reads the part of the paper his dad has finished. They sit in silence for about twenty minutes until the doorbell rings with their pizza. Stiles opens the door and sees one of Derek’s friends.

            “Isaac.” Stiles says, pleasantly. He was unaware that Isaac works for the pizza place, and the red uniform is a striking contrast to the tattoos that lace his arms.

            “Twelve-fifty.” Isaac says, bored. Stiles frowns and hands him the money. He takes the pizza, but doesn’t go inside yet.

            “Busy night?” Stiles asks, he is trying not to get flustered because Isaac is very handsome, and this is the first time he has had any contact with Derek’s little gang of friends.  He’s no Derek, but his curly hair really adds on to the whole bad boy thing he has going.

            “This is my last house.” Isaac says, and he seems uncomfortable.

            “Wanna come in and eat with me and my old man?” Stiles blurts out, and Isaac looks shocked. He looks like he wants to run away, but after what seems like hours of deliberation, he nods. Stiles tries not to look surprised, and moves aside to let Isaac in. Stiles leads the way to the kitchen where John is still looking at the paper, and Stiles gestures for Isaac to sit down. “What do you want to drink?” Stiles asks.

            “Water.” John says, and he looks up to see that he and his son are not alone in the kitchen. John takes in Isaac’s appearance, thankfully he doesn’t say anything, and he quirks his eyebrow at Stiles.

            “Dad, this is Isaac. We go to school together.” Stiles says, vaguely and John nods. Stiles gets plates, and Isaac and his father water. The trio sit at the table and eat, its only slightly awkward much to Stiles happiness. He doesn’t know why he thought to ask Isaac to eat with them, and he is even more amazed that Isaac said yes.

            “So, Isaac.” John begins, and Stiles cringes. “Do you have any classes with Stiles?” He asks, and Stiles wants to scoff because like Isaac Lahey is going to notice him in class.

            “Yes, English.” Isaac answers, and Stiles tries not to gasp. John nods, and Stiles just eats to make himself look busy.

            The rest of the dinner passes with small talk, and eventually Isaac announces that he has to leave. Stiles is tempted to ask if he wants to spend the night, but even he knows that that is a step too far. “Thank you for dinner, Stilinski.” Isaac says, politely and Stiles claps him on the back.

            “No problem, buddy.” Stiles tells him, and Isaac waves as he gets on his motorcycle. Stiles isn’t sure what this means, but he fights the urge to call Scott and tell him what just happened. He goes back inside to clean up the kitchen, and is surprised to see his father cleaning up instead. “Dad, I got this. Go shower or something.” Stiles tells him, and John smiles at him.

            “How well do you know that Isaac boy, son?” John asks, and he has the dad look in his eyes that he gets whenever he is worried about Stiles. Stiles bites his lip and debates whether or not he should answer honestly.

            “This was kind of the first time I’ve spoken to him.” Stiles mumbles truthfully, and John sighs.

            “Just be careful, son.” John says, and Stiles suddenly feels the need to defend Isaac.

            “Just because he has tattoo doesn’t mean he’s dangerous.” Stiles says back, trying not to sound too disrespectful.

            “No, but a record does.” John says, and Stiles gapes. He was not aware that Isaac had a record, and he is tempted to ask what Isaac has done but he holds his tongue.  Stiles doesn’t say anything else, he just nods. John looks satisfied that he has gotten his point across, and heads upstairs to bed.

            Stiles watches television until he realized that he needs to go to sleep. He decides that he will shower in the morning, strips to his boxers, and slips under the covers. Stiles lets his mind wonder. 

            He always thinks about Derek in bed.

****

            The next morning comes too quickly for Stiles, and he reluctantly gets up to go to school. Stiles doesn’t hate school per say, but he doesn’t jump for joy. He likes learning, he just hates the social implications of high school. He gets to his locker, and he finds people crowded around the ones next to his. He mumbles an ‘excuse me’ that no one listens to before he manages to squeeze through the crowd.

            Stiles really doesn’t care for high school.

            “Hey, watch it, loser.” A high pitched voice tells him, and Stiles looks up to see Jennifer Blake and her stupid little gang of followers. Stiles chooses to ignore her like he always does, and he makes it to his locker without anyone else calling him names. The names have long stop bothering Stiles, but something’s they say do hurt.

            Like how they wonder why anyone could hang out with him, he’s just the Sheriff son, and practically an orphan (that one particular hurts). It always comes from Jennifer or her second in command Tracy (seriously, Stiles thinks, who at his age is still named Tracy?). They never say anything in front of Lydia or Jackson, but they give him hard looks that Stiles has come to assume that they are just judging him. He grabs his book, shoves his backpack in the locker, and makes his way to class.

            Stiles takes the long way around to his first period, and he sees Derek and his friends smoking outside. Stiles doubts his sanity when something as disgusting and harmful as smoking makes him want Derek Hale even more. He sees Boyd and Erica laughing about something as Erica leans her head on Boyd’s shoulder while Isaac leans most of his weight against the wall, and Derek is just standing there. Stiles makes eye contact with Isaac, and they stare at each other for an awkward moment until Isaac throws his hand up in a lazy wave. Stiles is tempted to look behind him to see if someone more attractive or popular is behind him, but he holds his hand up.

            Stiles rushes past the windows, and he misses the way Derek glares at Isaac. He isn’t late to economics, but he rushes in just as the bell rings. He notices that the his usual seat is taken, and he begrudgingly sits at the back. He hates sitting in the back because he feels like he cannot focus. If Stiles sits in the back, he watches people instead of paying attention to the teacher.

            Stiles has already lost focus on the presentation the teacher was doing five minutes into class, and had instead focused his attention on the doodles he was drawing in his notebook when the door opens. It’s Derek. “Late again, Hale?” The teacher says bored. Derek shrugs his shoulders. Stiles watches him out of the corner of his eye. Oh, God is he going to sit next to me? Stiles wonders.

            Derek sits in the seat directly to the right of Stiles.

            “Oh, god.” Stiles mumbles to himself, and he really hopes no one heard that. Derek looks bored with being here, and Stiles tries not stare at him.

            “Hey.” Stiles hears, and he looks up to see Jackson staring at him from a few desk in front of him. Stiles glares at him, and Jackson smirks and blows him a kiss. Stiles rolls his eyes, and steals another glance at Derek. Derek is frowning at the desk, and he has his usual scowl on his face. Stiles bites his lip, and goes back to doodling on his notebook.

            “Mr. Stilinski, can you please give an example of a country with a macro economy? Since you paying attention.” The teacher asks, and Stiles feels his face go red. He hears Jackson guffaw, and Stiles really hates him right now.

            “The United States.” Stiles says, and the teacher turns around back to the board. Stiles sighs and just really wants this day to be over. He turns his attention back to his paper until he feels his phone vibrate. Stiles looks up to make sure the teacher is still preoccupied with the lesson, and he carefully digs out his phone. The name says “Asshat” and he wonders why Jackson is texting him in the middle of class.

            Stiles opens the message and it says “He keeps stealing glances at you, I bet this is like every single one of your wet dreams.” Stiles huffs to himself, and rolls his eyes. He texts back a quick “got fuck yourself”, and goes back to drooling.

            “Stilinski.” Stiles hears, and then he feels a paper ball smack his head. He sighs and looks up to see Jennifer’s flavor of the week, Michael, sniggering. Stiles rolls his eyes, and goes back to the doodle that has somehow taken the form of a wolf. Stiles decides to take another self-loathing glance at Derek, and finds the attractive punk asleep on his desk.

            Stiles sighs, and goes back to doodling.

****

            Stiles is staying late at school because apparently the teachers thinks he’s a good influence, and they have him tutor freshmen. The girl he tutored today gave him heart eyes the entire time while he was trying to teach her what a parabola was.

            He is shoving things in his locker, and trying to remember if his dad is working now or if he is going to have to have dinner alone. Stiles debates calling in another pizza, hoping Isaac is the delivery person, when he hears a cry coming from the boys bathroom. Stiles frowns to himself, and he stands really still so that he can see if he can hear the sound again. Stiles is about to chalk it up to his imagination when he hears it again, and he is pretty sure it is a sob.

            A girl’s chocking sob.

            Stiles doesn’t waste a second before he is blindly running into the bathroom, and he freezes. Michael, the asshole that threw a paper ball at him earlier, has Erica Reyes pressed against the wall. “Jennifer dumped me, so you’re going to give me what I want.” Michael mutters, licking at the tears on Erica’s face. Erica is crying and saying stop. Stiles doesn’t know where this comes from, but he launches himself at Michael.

            “Get your fucking hands off of her!” Stiles yells, pushing at Michael. Michael is about an inch shorter than Stiles, but he has about fifty pounds on him. Stiles catches him off guard, and manages to get him off of Erica. She is still crying, her shirt is ripped, but other than that she looks okay. Stiles pushes her towards the door, and she thankful gets the message and runs as fast as she can out of the door.

            Stiles looks up to see Michael seething. He gets in Stiles face, and Stiles can smell alcohol on his breath. Stiles briefly wonders how Michael managed to get alcohol into the school, and get drunk so quickly. “Stupid fucking queer.” Michael slurs, and he pushes Stiles against the wall. Stiles goes down fast, and hard. He hit his head against the wall, not hard but hard enough to knock his glasses off his face. Michael kicks Stiles over on his back before sitting on his lap, and punching him repeatedly. Stiles can feel himself blacking out, but he thinks he can hear the door opening.

****

            When Stiles finally comes to, he isn’t sure where he is. The room has an unfamiliar smell, but he can sense that he is laying in a bed because he is really comfortable so he is positive he is on some sort of medication. He tries to sit up, but someone gently shushes him and pushes him back down on to the bed. “Erica.” He mumbles, trying to ask about her. He hears a soft chuckle.

            “She’s fine. She ran to get us as soon as you got that asshole off of her.” The person ends the sentence on a bitter note, and Stiles really doesn’t recognize the voice. He tries to sit up again, the person sighs but helps him up. Stiles tries to open his eyes, but he finds that one of his eyes is swollen shut. He opens the other eye, turns towards the person, and he thinks he’s going to pass out again.

            It’s Derek.

            Stiles knows he is gaping now, but he cannot really bring himself to care. He is about to ask what Derek is still doing here waiting with him when the door opens to a shy looking Erica Reyes. She stands at the door awkwardly not knowing if she should walk in to the hospital room or not. Stiles attempts to smile at her, but it hurts. Erica flinches, and stands next to Derek leaning her body against his sitting form.

            “Your dad’s here.” She says, and Stiles nods. “He arrested Michael.” Erica adds on, and Stiles nods again. He tries to open his mouth to ask her if she told his father about Michael almost raping her, but he begins coughing. He coughs so hard that he side aches, and he whines when his ribs aches. Stiles turns his head to bury it into the hospital bed’s pillow, and he feels a soothing hand on his back.

            “Easy. You have two fractured ribs.” Derek tells him, and Stiles really cannot get over the fact that Derek Hale is rubbing his back. The door opens again, and Stiles looks up see his dad standing at the door with an unreadable face.

            “Dad.” Stiles wheezes, and John moves to stand next to him.

            “Erica, your parents are here. I still need you to go to the station and give a statement about what happened.” John tells her, and her face pales. Derek pats her back, and she tries to smile at him.

            “Okay.” She whispers, but she still looks unsure. “Thank you, Stiles.” Erica says, and Stiles reaches out to pat at her arm but the IV gets in the way. Erica gives him a small smile, and leaves.

            “Mr. Hale, I’d like to talk to my son in private please.” John says, and Derek frowns. Stiles doesn’t know what that means, but he going to tell himself that Derek considers him a friend. Derek looks like he is going to refuse.

            “It’s okay, Derek.” Stiles says, and Derek reluctantly nods. He gets up, gives Stiles a parting glance, and leaves.

            “I didn’t know you were close to Derek Hale.” John comments.

            “Not really. This is the first time I’ve ever seen him outside of school.” Stiles says, and John gives him a look.

            “Really? Then why was he here the entire time?” John questions, and Stiles flushes with delight at the thought of Derek caring about him. The father and son don’t speak for a minute while Stiles tries to get more comfortable in the bed. “Tell me what happened.” John demands to know, and Stiles sighs.

            “I had to stay late to tutor someone. I went to my locker, and I heard a noise. I followed it, and saw Michael Connor pushing Erica Reyes against the wall. She was crying, asking him to stop, and I pushed him off of her. He got angry, and kicked and punched me.” Stiles tells him, and John nods.

            “That matches Erica’s story.” John says, and Stiles nods. “Michael is going to be charged with attempted rape, assault, and public intoxication.” John adds on.

            “What happened after I passed out?” Stiles asks, and John is looking at his medical chart.

            “According to Ms. Reyes, she ran to get Derek, Isaac, and a boy named Boyd. They went to the bathroom to get you.” John tells him, and Stiles looks at him in surprise.

            “Is Michael dead?” Stiles says, and he is only half joking. John looks at him with a strange expression.

            “No, but Derek got him good. The other two had to pull him off, which is surprising since they all wanted to beat him up. By the time we brought him to the station everyone at the school had heard. Jackson was waiting for him at the station. Had to get two deputies to pull him off of that Michael kid, and he looks worse than you now.” John says, chuckling but it doesn’t reach his eyes. Stiles chuckles along with him, and cannot wait to tease Jackson about actually caring about him.

            “I’m okay, Dad.” Stiles assures him, John just sighs and nods.

            “C’mon, Kiddo, let’s get you home.” John tells him, and Stiles eagerly agrees.

****

            Stiles has to miss  three days of school, and when he finally goes back everyone knows what happened. Everyone also knows that if they mess with Stiles, they’ll have to answer to Derek and his friends. Erica takes a week off, she has begun texting Stiles and oddly enough befriended Lydia. Boyd stays with Erica, and Isaac dropped by Stiles’ house a few times these last few days just to check in.  Stiles is uneasy about going back, but he is also excited. He hasn’t seen Derek since that night at the hospital.

            “Dude!” Scott calls, and Stiles raises is hand in greeting. Michael had fractured his wrist, but it had started feeling better the day before. Scott pulls him into a gently hug, mindful of his ribs, and Stiles pats his back. Jackson is standing next to Scott, looking at Stiles as if he is eyeing him, and Stiles gives him a reassuring smile which Jackson returns. Stiles notices how his knuckles are bruised, but he doesn’t say anything.  The bell rings, and everyone goes their own way.

            By fourth period, Stiles is sick of this school. It seems that everyone wants to know hear the story from Stiles about what happened. Stiles hears Jennifer Blake make a comment about how Erica was just trying to become popular by making up stories, and it’s so ridiculous that Stiles decides to ditch school for the rest of the day purely because of her.

            Stiles waits for the lunch bell and he sneaks around the back of the school. He can see his Jeep when he starts to smell the pleasing scent of smoke and cologne. “I thought a good boy like you didn’t skip.” Stiles freezes, and turns to see Derek smirking at him. Stiles opens and closes his mouth, but no words want to come out.

            “Where are the rest of the lost boys?” Stiles finally manages to asks, and Derek chuckles.

            “Class. Erica is still out, but Boyd came today. Despite the my friends harsh appearances they actually care about their education.” Derek tells him, taking a drag off of his cigarette. Stiles breathes in the smoke as Derek exhales trying to memorize the smell. “You’re not wearing your glasses.” Derek observes, and Stiles tries to smile.

            “Michael broke them when he was bashing my face in.” Stiles says, and he is trying to joke but his ribs give a sharp pain when he chuckles. Derek frowns, and throws his cigarette on the ground.

            “That asshole got what he deserved.” Derek says, and he turns to walk away but Stiles follows him.

            “Erica is okay though.” Stiles says trying to comfort him, and Derek stops so suddenly that Stiles runs into his back. Before he can apologize, Derek is grabbing is face gently.

            “For what he did to you too, Stiles.” Derek says, his tone an odd mixture of bitterness and softness. Stiles really isn’t sure what to say because Derek Hale is holding his face, and running his thumb over Stiles’ cheek. “C’mon, let me take you home.” Derek whispers, and Stiles nods.

            They make their way to the parking lot, and Stiles goes towards his jeep but Derek drags him by his non damaged  wrist to his car. “Have one of your friends drop it off later.” Derek demands gently, and Stiles is too curious to argue. He texts Jackson, as much as he loves Scott he doesn’t trust him behind the wheel of his baby, and follows Derek.

****

            They drive in silence, it’s comfortable not awkward, and Stiles is surprised at how at ease he is with Derek. The same Derek he has had a crush on since before the leather jackets and first tattoo. Stiles gives him direction to his house, and when they get there he invites Derek in. He doesn’t expect Derek to say yes, so he excitably lets him in the house.

            Stiles awkwardly offers Derek something to drink, and Derek gives him a soft smile to politely decline. Derek looks out of place, yet comfortable in Stiles’ home, and Stiles cannot help but image Derek having dinner with him and his father. He images Derek doing a lot of things with him.

            Stiles sits next to him, keeping a safe distance, and he looks up to see Derek is staring at him. Stiles blushes, and bites his lip. “What?” Stiles asks, and Derek just keeps looking at him.

            “Why did you help Erica?” Derek asks, and he sound genuinely confused and Stiles definitely doesn’t find it adorable. Stiles frowns, and scoots closer to Derek.

            “Why wouldn’t I help her? She needed help.” Stiles says, and he’s trying not to sound angry but he is kind of offended that Derek thinks that he wouldn’t help anyone in need. Derek stares at him for minute before he does anything, and before Stiles can do anything because he really cannot handle Derek looking at him like that. Stiles is about to ask Derek what he is doing, and then something he has only ever dreamed about happened.

            Derek kiss him.

            It is not a soft kiss either. It’s a hot, open mouth kiss that is full of desire and need. Stiles doesn’t kiss back right away, he is sure he is dreaming, when Derek pulls back and looks like he is going to run away. Stiles pulls him back, and slides into his lap. What the hell is happening, Stiles thinks and he feels Derek nip at his lower lip.

            “I think we’re making out.” Derek says, and Stiles realizes that he said that out loud. He pulls back and looks at Derek, who is gently running his hands on Stiles sides under his shirt. Derek’s hands are soft and warm, and Stiles is pretty sure he wants Derek to touch him forever.

            “Why? You’re a ten, and I’m like a hard four.” Stiles says, and Derek looks at him like he cannot believe what he’s hearing. Derek kisses him again, but this time it is sweet and short.

            “You have no idea what you do to me.” Derek says, biting harshly on Stiles neck before soothing the spot with a kiss. Stiles moans at the feeling, and he feels Derek smirking against his neck. “You’re so thoughtful. You helped Erica for no reason, and you’re so fucking smart.” Derek mutters, and Stiles leans his neck as far as it will go so that Derek has more room to make his possessive love bites.

            “I am the top of our class.” Stiles says, with a grin and Derek chuckles softly into his ear. “I’m going to have to wear scarfs and turtlenecks for weeks.” Stiles whines without an malice.  Derek growls into his ear, and it’s the best thing that Stiles has ever heard.

            “No, everyone needs to know that you’re mine.” Derek says, and Stiles moans loudly. If Stiles wasn’t hard before, he is now. He beings rocking his hips against Derek’s, who groans and puts his hands on Stiles hips to help him rock. “Just like that, Stiles.” Derek says, and he is breathless. Stiles kisses Derek, and buries his hands into Derek’s hair.

            Before Stiles can think, Derek is flipping Stiles off of his lap and climbs on top of him. Derek begins thrusting as hard as he can against Stiles clothed erection, and Stiles is writhing and panting beneath him. Stiles pants and moans Derek’s name as he comes, with Derek coming close behind him.

            They come down from their highs as they share soft kisses. “If you had told me you wanted me soon, we could have been doing this a lot sooner.” Stiles says, as Derek nuzzles into his neck. Derek laughs, and before he can say anything the pair hear someone clear their throat. Derek and Stiles look up to see John standing there with an unamused expression on his face. Stiles really hopes he hasn’t been there the only time to watch his only son dry hump his now boyfriend.

            “The school called.” John says, and Derek looks absolutely terrified. He looks like he wants to hide behind Stiles or run away.

            Stiles can only laugh because it really is cliché as shit.


	2. It's Just Two Cliche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It really is cliché as shit, Derek thinks, the punk in love with the nerd. He figures he wouldn’t want Stiles Stilinski so much if he didn’t wear those stupid hipster glasses, made all of those lame, sarcastic comments that Derek has to force himself not to laugh at, and be so fucking smart.

It really is cliché as shit, Derek thinks, the punk in love with the nerd. He figures he wouldn’t want Stiles Stilinski so much if he didn’t wear those stupid hipster glasses, made all of those lame, sarcastic comments that Derek has to force himself not to laugh at, and be so fucking smart.

            “You picked a really great spot to watch Stilinski today, Hale.” Isaac says, smiling and clapping him on the back. Isaac leans on the wall next to him, and Derek scowls at him.

            “I do not watch him.” Derek argues as Erica and Boyd walk over holding hands. Erica smiles at him and Boyd nods his head in greetings, Derek smiles tightly in return.

            “Pity because he’s watching you.” Isaac says, and Derek wipes his head up just in time to see Stiles throw a roll at his idiot friend whose name Derek hasn’t bothered to learn. Isaac chuckles loudly, along with Erica and even Boyd cracks a smile.

            “I’m going to class.” Derek seethes, and Isaac sighs. Derek walks off and he hears his friends coming after him. Isaac is laughing an apology, but Derek just sighs and nods his head. He knows Isaac doesn’t mean it, but he still irks him to no end when they tease him. Derek pulls out his cigarettes to get a quick smoke in, but the bell rings and Derek just throws it on the ground. “Go to class, kids.” Derek says, and Erica rolls her eyes but heads to Physics after Boyd. 

            “Loser.” Derek hears and he turns to see Stiles Stilinski leaning down to pick up his books. His shirt has ridden up to reveal a thin line of pale skin, and even from where Derek is standing he can see moles scattered across the little patch of skin. Derek aches to touch, and he cannot pull his eyes away. Stiles stands back up, and he gives Derek a strange look.

            Derek continues to stare at him until Stiles walks away, and Derek watches him leave.

****

            “He just looked at him like he didn’t even know that I was there.” Derek says, and Isaac pats his leg. Derek and Isaac are laying on Derek’s bed trying to do homework.

            “Is my baby having boy troubles?” Talia says, and Derek groans before burying his face in his pillow. Isaac laughs loudly as Talia sits on the edge of Derek’s bed, and rubs at his back. “Is it the Stilinksi boy?” Talia asks, and Derek closes his eyes.

            “No offense, Momma, but I really do not want to talk about this with you.” Derek says, and his mother huffs.

            “Derek Hale, when did you get this one?” Talia says, stabbing at one of Derek’s new tattoos on his shoulder. Derek shrugs his shoulders noncommittally like, and Talia slaps the back of his head lightly. “Fine. Don’t tell your mother anything at least Isaac stills loves me.” Talia says.

            “That I do, Mama Hale.” Isaac says honestly, and Derek smiles into his pillow. He has known Isaac since middle school, and when he found out that Isaac’s father had been abusing him, Derek went straight to his parents. Derek’s mom and dad had instantly taken him in and pressed charges against Isaac’s father after Isaac had assaulted him in self-defense.

            “And I love you, Isaac.” Talia says, and Derek rolls his eyes and groans. “I really cannot wait to meet this boy. His father is so nice, and his mother was so lovely. Such a terrible shame what happened to her.” Talia says, sadly and Derek feels his heart clench. He remembers when Stiles’ mother passed away many years ago, he had come home from school to see his mother crying into his father’s shirt. He hadn’t been old enough at the time to comprehend the loss of losing a parent.

            “I have to leave for work in a few minutes.” Isaac announces, and Talia nods.

            “I really wish that you would take Derek’s car in case it rains.” Talia says, and Isaac smiles at her.

            “I can take my motorcycle.” Isaac says, gently and Talia nods her head. Derek rolls over on his bed to watch his mother walk out of his room, but not before kissing him and Isaac on their foreheads.

            “Have fun delivering pizzas, Is.” Derek says, grinning wide and Isaac rolls his eyes. He knows that Isaac hates his job, he doesn’t even have to have it but Isaac hates living at Derek’s without contributing anything.

            Isaac walks to the guest bedroom to put on his uniform, and he walks back to Derek’s room to tell him goodbye. Derek lazily waves as his mind drifts back to Stiles, and Isaac waves his hand in front of Derek’s face. “Give us a kiss, then.” Isaac kids.

            “Get the fuck out of my room.” Derek says without malice, and he check his phone to answer a text from Erica. Isaac’s loud, guffawing laughter is heard even after he has already left the house.

            Derek spends the rest of the night texting Erica and Boyd, watching television, and doing homework. He begins doodling a new tattoo design he wants before deciding to take a shower, and heading to bed. Derek takes his shower in the main bathroom of the house because Cora has holed herself up in the bathroom she and Derek share.

            Derek walks back to his bedroom, and he spots his father sitting on the couch. “Hey, Dad.” Derek says, yawning and his father grins up at him. Derek waves to him before heading back to his room. He buries himself in his covers before falling asleep.

            He is awaken by the sound of his door opening about an hour later, and he holds open his covers with his eyes still closed for Isaac. “I need to tell you something!” Isaac whispers excited, and Derek groans in annoyance.

            “Tell me in the morning, yeah?” Derek whispers, and Isaac makes a noise of agreement. Derek slow falls back asleep when his thoughts drift to a certain nerd in glasses.

            He always thinks about Stiles in bed.

****

            When Derek’s alarm goes off in the morning, he wakes up to Isaac sleeping sideways on his bed with his leg thrown over Derek’s stomach. Derek shoves him off, and Isaac wakes up with a groan. Derek gets up to get dressed and heads downstairs to eat breakfast with Isaac on his heels. “Morning, boys.” Talia says, and Derek grabs a Poptart before heading to the door.

            “Morning, Mom. Let’s go, Is.” Derek calls, and his mother chuckles as her son and his friend leave. The drive to school is slow, and Derek yawns as he parks his car. Isaac opens his mouth to thank him for the ride, Derek drives him almost every day he won’t admit it but Isaac on his motorcycle makes him just as nervous as it does his mother, and he waves his had to keep Isaac from talking. “Let’s go. I need a smoke.” Derek grumbles, and Isaac smiles before following him.

            Erica and Boyd are already wanting for them, and after the greetings of a kiss on the cheek for Erica and a shoulder bump for Boyd, they begin small talk. Boyd is in the middle of a story about his sister that has Erica in stitches before he pauses to speak to Derek. “There’s your man, Hale.” Boyd says, and Derek turns to see Stiles staring at them. He finds that Stiles is staring at Isaac who in turns lazily waves his hand. Derek whips his head around to glare at Isaac, and when he turns back around Stiles is gone.

            “What the fuck was that?” Derek asks, and Isaac grins at him.

            “What I was trying to tell you last night. My last delivery was to the Stilinski household, and Stilinski invited me in to eat with him and his dad.” Isaac explains, and Derek’s insides burn with jealousy. “It was nice. His dad’s nice, and so is he.” Isaac tells him, and he isn’t mocking Derek. It’s more like he is trying to tell Derek that Stiles is a good guy. Derek nods his head, and Erica smiles.

            “Off to class, boys.” She says, and Derek rolls his eyes. He waves to them as they leave, but he doesn’t feel like going to class right away. He has that class with Stiles, and he really doesn’t want to spend the entire class period pining. Derek eventually makes his way to class and gets an annoying attempt at a lecture from the teacher before he takes his seat.

            Derek is shocked to see that Stiles has taken the seat next to him, and when he sits hears Stiles mutter an “oh, god’ and Derek frowns. He figures that Stiles just doesn’t want him to sit next to him, and Derek frowns deeper. He sees some idiot jock that for some reason Stiles is friends with blow a kiss at him, and the jealously from earlier is back.

            He just puts his head on his desk to avoid the world.

****

            Derek, Isaac, and Boyd are standing outside of the school waiting for Erica. She had to run back to get something out of her locker, and use the bathroom before they went out. Derek had decided to treat Isaac to another tattoo, and the pack of friends was just waiting on the blonde beauty. “She should be back by now.” Boyd says, frowning and Derek checks the time on his phone.

            “Yeah, she should. Maybe she got stuck talking to the teacher.” Derek says, carefully but Boyd keeps looking around for his girlfriend. “I’ll go get her.” Derek says, but before he can say anything Erica is running towards them.

            The first thing that Derek notices is that her shirt is ripped. The next thing is that she is crying, and she runs directly to Boyd. “Baby, what happened?” Boyd asks, but she is shaking her head and crying.

            “Baby girl.” Derek says. He is so worried because Erica isn’t a crier, and her ripped shirt is filling him with anger.

            “Michael tried to.” She says cutting off her words as she dissolves into tears. The boys exchange looks of anger before simultaneously hiding towards to school. “Stiles helped me. He is probably still there.” She hiccups, and Derek is filled with dread. He takes a running start towards the door with Boyd and  Isaac hot on his heels. “The boys bathroom.” Erica whimpers, and Derek gets there first.

            He finds Michael on top of Stiles, and Stiles looks at him before his eyes close. Derek charges at Michael and throws him to the ground before kicking him. “You motherfucker!” Derek hisses, and he gets on his knees to repeatedly hit Michael.

            “Derek, stop!” Boyd yells, and it takes him and Isaac to pull Derek off. Erica calls the police for Stiles who looks awful. Derek crouches to the ground to gently pull Stiles in his lap as Isaac watches with anger deep in his eyes.

 The ambulance arrives just in time, and Isaac has to beg Derek to let them take him out of his arms.

****

            Derek waits at the hospital for Stiles to wake up, and he meets John Stilinksi. Derek has never been afraid of anything. He has countless tattoos which he can get with a straight face, he has gotten into several fights, and he smarts off to anyone about just about anything.

            Derek comes to the conclusion that he is terrified of John Stilinski.

            John has just left the room to talk to one of his deputies when Stiles begins stirring. Stiles tries to set up and Derek gently tries to get him to lay back down. Derek hears him mumble out Erica’s name, and he chuckles softly because, of course, Stiles would be worried about a girl he isn’t even friends with.

            “She’s fine. She ran to get us soon as you got that asshole off of her.” Derek says, bitterly. Derek watches as Stiles struggles to sit up, and Derek sighs before helping him up. Derek watches as Stiles tries to open his eyes before just gaping at Derek. Derek isn’t sure what this look means, he thinks it’s because they have never had a proper conversation, and he just lets Stiles stare at him.

            The door opens to reveal Erica, and she walks into the room where she leans her weight against Derek. Erica explains that the Sheriff arrested Michael, and Stiles just nods his head. Derek watches as Stiles begins couching hard before burying his head into the pillow with a whine. Derek gives up to rub Stiles’ back while he coughs. “Easy. You have two fractured ribs.” Derek tells him, and Stiles relaxes under Derek’s hand.

            The door opens again to reveal the sheriff, and he listens as he explains to Erica how she needs to give a statement. Derek pats her back in encouragement, he knows she just wants it to go away, and she tries to smile. Erica leaves to go with her parents, and Derek just sits there trying not to stare at Stiles. “Mr. Hale, I’d like to talk to my son in private please.” The Sheriff asks Derek. Derek frowns, and he really ready to argue to let himself stay with Stiles.

            “It’s okay, Derek.” Stiles says, softly and Derek tries not to be surprised that Stiles knows his name. Derek reluctantly nods, and leaves giving Stiles a soft look on his way out of the room.

****

            Derek has Isaac and Erica check up on Stiles. They’re happy to do it because they genuinely like the sarcastic boy now that they have gotten to know him. He misses seeing Stiles everyday while he stays home to recover. The rumors around the school are ridiculous, and he shoves more than one  person into a locker for saying that Michael was just playing around with Erica.

            It’s around fourth period the day Stiles comes back. He is the center of the spotlight, and Derek finds himself jealous of everyone Stiles’ stops to talk to. He knows that Stiles probably doesn’t want anything to do with him now, but he can always hope.

            Derek is outside having a smoke when he sees the outline of a familiar boy. “I thought good boys like you didn’t skip?” Derek smirks despite himself. It is nice to see Stiles looking better than he did a few days ago. He watches as Stiles’ distracting mouth open and close, and Derek just stares at him.

            “Where are the rest of the lost boys?” Stiles squeaks, and Derek chuckles at the tone Stiles uses.

            “Class. Despite my friends harsh appearance that actually care about their education.” Derek tell him, and he is trying to explain that just because he looks like a punk doesn’t mean he is one. He would never hurt Stiles. Just make himself do something he takes a drag off of his cigarette. “You’re not wearing your glasses.” Derek blurts out, and Stiles tries to smile at him.  Derek figures Stiles is trying to be patient with him.

            “Michael broke them when he was bashing my face in.” Stiles says, lightly and Derek frowns deeply when he sees Stiles flinch when he chuckles. Derek throws his cigarette on the ground in anger.

            “That asshole got what he deserved.” Derek spits, and he walks away delighted to see Stiles is following him.

            “Erica is okay though.” Stiles says from behind him, and Derek freezes because, of course, Stiles would be concerned about Erica still. Why does Stiles have to nice, Derek thinks. Why can’t he be rude or ugly or annoying, but no. Stiles has to be perfect. Derek feels Stiles run into his back, and when he turns around he sees that Stiles is trying to say something. Derek goes out on a limb, and gently takes Stiles’ face in his hands still mindful of his injuries.

            “For what he did to you, Stiles.” Derek says, soft and bitter at the same time. Derek cannot help but run his thumb over Stiles’ face because this is going to be the only time Derek is probably going to be allowed to touch him. “Let me take you home.” Derek whispers, softly and surprisingly Stiles just nods. Derek notices that Stiles’ wrist is still hurt so he gently suggest that someone take his car home for him. Stiles just texts someone, and then follows after him.

****

            They drive in comfortable silence. Everything is just peaceful with Stiles, Derek concludes. He listens to Stiles give him directions to his house, Derek already knows. Everyone knows where the Sheriff lives, that and, Derek made Isaac show him where Stiles lives. He is surprised when Stiles invites him in, but he quickly says yes.

            They sit on the couch in silence, and Derek sees the way Stiles is staring at him. Stiles’ bites his lip, and Derek thinks he really shouldn’t do that. Derek just watches him, and he sees a faint blush appear on his cheeks. “What?” Stiles asks, and Derek is brought out of his trance.

            “Why did you help Erica?” Derek blurts out, and he is internally panicking when Stiles frowns at him. He doesn’t want Stiles to ever be mad at him, but he is relieved when Stiles scoots closer to him.

            “Why wouldn’t I help her? She needed help.” Stiles says, and it conforms Derek’s suspicion that Stiles Stilinksi is just a decent, good human being. Derek just stares at him because Stiles is so close that Derek can see how pretty his eyes are, how many moles he has, and how pale his skin is. Derek really hope he isn’t projecting here, so he kisses Stiles.

            Derek tries to make it sweet and gentle, but it comes out full of lust and desire. Stiles doesn’t kiss him back right away, and Derek knows that he has crossed every single line there is. He pulls back to look at Stiles, and he is prepared to run from this house in shame, when Stiles drags his face back to his before sliding in his lap. “What the hell is happening?” Stiles mumbles into Derek’s mouth, and Derek wants to laugh because he agrees.

            Derek slips his hands underneath Stiles’ shirt touching him gently because he remembers that Stiles’ ribs are still fractured, and he feels all of the smooth skin he can get his hands on. “I think we’re making out.” Derek teases, and Stiles looks at him in confusion.

            “Why? You’re a ten, and I’m like a hard four.” Stiles says, and Derek looks at him shock. He really cannot believe that Stiles has no idea how good looking he is. Derek kisses him again, and this time it is the short, sweet kiss that Derek was aiming for earlier.

            Derek bites into Stiles’ neck, and sooths the spot with a kiss after he hears Stiles hiss at the feeling. He hears Stiles moan at the kiss, and Derek smiles because he cannot believe that he is responsible for that. Derek tries to explain how great he thinks Stiles’ is, how smart and thoughtful, but he cannot seem to put it into words. He watches as Stiles leans his neck back, and Derek attacks the pale skin to give him more love bites.

            “I’m going to have to wear scarfs and turtlenecks for weeks.” Stiles whines, and Derek growls into his ear. He isn’t possessive, he’s more insecure if he’s being honest with himself, but now that he has Stiles he isn’t going to let him go.

            “No, everyone needs to know that you’re mine.” Derek whispers, and he pauses because he knows that he may have crossed a line. He is afraid that Stiles is going to think he is some sort of possessive, crazy person. Instead, Stiles moans loudly and begins rocking his hips against Derek’s. Derek groans loudly at the feeling, and his hands go to Stiles’ hips to help him rock better. “Just like that, Stiles.” Derek whispers, knowing he sounds as wrecked as he feels. Stiles kisses him, and he tangles his hands into Derek’s hair.

            Derek gets the sudden idea to flip Stiles onto the couch where he thrusts as hard as he can, rocking his crotch against Stiles’. The sounds Stiles is making are music to Derek’s ear, and he cannot believe that the person he has been slightly obsessed with is moaning, panting, and writhing beneath him. Stiles comes first with Derek soon behind, and they share soft kisses as they relax.

            “If you had told me you wanted me sooner, we could have been doing this a lot sooner.” Stiles jokes, and Derek just nuzzles his head into Stiles’ neck because he cannot comprehend that he can just do that now. Derek opens his mouth to ask Stiles to be his when he hears someone clear their throat.

            “The school called.” The Sheriff says, and Derek feels his face go white. He is panicking and debating on if he wanted to run or what, and he looks at Stiles in shock when the nerdy boy that stole his heart begins laughing. Derek looks at him in shock which appears to make Stiles laugh harder. The corners of the sheriff’s mouth twitch when he looks at his son, but that still doesn’t calm Derek down.

            “Everyone was talking about me, and I had enough.” Stiles says, and his father sighs but nods. “I need to give Derek some of his work stuff that he left here.” Stiles says, getting up and Derek follows after him. They go into Stiles’ room, which looks just like how Derek imagined it, and he digs in his dresser. “I thought you could use some clean boxers.” Stiles says, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

            Derek laughs before taking them and Stiles turns around so that he can change. “I hope you know that those are my favorite boxers, so take good care of them.” Stiles says, and Derek sneaks up behind him to snake his arms around to kiss his neck. Stiles sighs in happiness before turning around to kiss him properly.

            “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Derek whispers, and Stiles frowns but nods. Derek hopes its because he doesn’t want him to leave. Derek kisses him again before leaving.

            “We have dinner at seven every day in this house, and I better see you here at least twice a week for it.” John says, and Derek pauses before opening the door.

            “Yes, Sir.” Derek squeaks, and with a finally nod from John, he leaves.

****

            When Derek gets home he finds all of his friends laying on his bed, and he isn’t even going to ask how they got there. He lays across Isaac’s lap before laying his head on Erica’s knees that are stretched across Boyd’s lap. “Where were you?” Isaac asks, curious and Derek feels himself grin.

            “Stiles and I are together.” Derek whispers, and it sounds so great to say it out loud. Isaac laughs, Erica cheers, and Boyd just mumbles a quiet ‘Thank God’. Derek really loves his friends.

            “What was that? My baby boy’s in love?” Talia yells, and Derek groans with a mixture of embarrassment and happiness.

****

            At school the next morning, Derek is nervous. “What if it was just a mistake?” Derek whines, and Isaac groans in annoyance.

            “Please, I beg of you shut up.” Isaac says, and Derek slams his head against the steering wheel. “Why the hell are Lydia Martin and what’s-his-face walking over here?” Isaac asks, and Derek lifts his head up to see two of Stiles friends coming over. Lydia has on a fake smile, and Jackson has his arms crossed across his chest. Derek rolls down his window just as they approach.

            “Morning, Derek.” Lydia says in a sugary, sweet voice.

            “Hi?” Derek says, as Isaac waves looking really amused.

            “Here’s the deal, Hale. Stiles told us that you and he are together, and we are to warn you. Hurt him, and we will make your life a living hell.” Lydia says, smiling and Derek shallows thickly. Isaac roars with laughter, and Derek glares at him. “Now, Erica has already threatened Stiles so we’re all on the same page here.” Lydia says, and Derek just nods. “Now, Lahey, be a dear and walk me to English.” Lydia demands, and Isaac gives out of the car.

            “Yes ma’am.” Isaac says, smiling and Derek watches as they walk away talking amongst themselves. Derek turns to see Lydia’s boyfriend, Derek really needs to learn his name, glaring at him.

            “If you ever once make Stiles cry, I will kill you. I won’t even make it look like an accident, I will gladly go to jail for your murder.” He says, and turns on his heels to head to school. Derek is glad that Stiles has such great friends, and he never plans on hurting Stiles.

            Derek sits in his car for a few seconds before he heads to school, and he finds Stiles standing next to Erica by his locker. Derek comes up behind him to wrap his arm around him before kissing his cheeks then his lips. Derek hears Jennifer Blake make a grossed out noise with all of her friends, and Stiles looks apologetic at Derek.

            Derek can only kiss Stiles and flip off Jennifer at the same time because it really is cliché as shit.


End file.
